


Right Person, Wrong Time

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Death, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Katherine had always felt odd in her face, one day things started to make sense about her parent, well parents.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Found

Katherine had always grown up with this sense of confusion about her parents. Well she had her mom, and it was just them. She was now sixteen and it’s always just been them, no father, well no mother, Katherine always knew her mother wasn’t all too interested in men. So it was herself and her mother, but there always felt something was missing. For a long time, Katherine was sure that she was adopted since she didn’t resemble her mother other than their shared eye color. The sixteen year old had dark olive skin with piercing green eyes, the one feature that she shared with her mother, and dark curly brown locks. 

Meanwhile her mom had pale skin with honey brown locks, and those green eyes they shared. And that’s the primary reason that she always believed that she was adopted. In those moments that she questioned it through her life, it seemed that she always hurt her mom a little when she asked about her real parents, but she never allowed her to see it. The teen was always reassured that her mother in fact was her real mother and birthed her. She was shown a few pictures from her pregnancy as well as one from the day Katherine was born.

And today happened to be a day that she was at her Aunt Anna's house while her mother was working a bit late at their law firm. Katherine was building a digital family tree for school and thankfully Anna had a collection of pictures of family members and Katherine was genuinely confused about how she was related to Anna, it had never been explained to her, but Katherine did seem to look a lot like Anna. They shared the same curly hair, but Anna’s skin was a bit darker than her’s. 

“Aunt Anna?” Katherine asks, as she flips through a scrapbook in front of her on the kitchen table. It was filled with pictures from different points in Katherine’s life as far as she could, by looking at the dates. “Yes Susse?” Anna asks as she turns from the stove where she was preparing something for their dinner. Her aunt had lived in Germany for a while in her teenage years at a boarding school and had an accent that was blended of German and Spanish since she was born in Spain. 

“These pictures of our family, where are the ones before I was born?” Katherine questions, looking at the stack beside her and noting that it had nothing from her early childhood or before her birth, that her Aunt neglected to bring any of the others out. “Well, um, let me give your mother a call.” Anna retorts, struggling to give her an answer that made much sense. Anna turns the heat down on the stove and retreats towards her bedroom, to no doubt call Katherine’s mother. 

“That wasn’t the answer I was looking for.” Kat sighs to herself as she moves herself from the table and goes to her aunt’s study, where she keeps the scrapbooks. She sensed that maybe her aunt had left them in there for a reason and she stood on her toes to find the books on the higher shelves of her bookcase that stood behind Anna’s oak desk. The second highest shelf had all the books missing, since Katherine had them all laid out on the kitchen table. But on the top shelf, it was lined with scrapbooks. 

And Katherine grabbed one from the shelf, reading what the spine of the book was labeled. ‘Madrid 1998’ and she scrunched her nose in confusion. But curiosity got the best of her and the sixteen year old opened the book that contained pictures from six years before she was born. The first couple of pictures were of Anna, who was probably sixteen or seventeen in that year, but Katherine couldn’t quite remember. Then as she flipped through the pictures, she recognized someone, her mom. Her face was no different from now, just a little older, and her hair was a dirty blonde. 

She couldn’t help but smile, seeing that her mother and aunt had known each other for such a long time and she flipped to the following page, her eyes grew wide. Her mother was leaning on someone’s shoulder, a bright smile as she held out her hand with a pretty ring adorned on her left hand. Her mom was engaged? When? Kat’s heart began to pound in confusion, how had she not known her mom had been engaged at some point. 

Her eyes swiped over to the person who her mother was no doubt engaged to. A young looking woman, a bright smile on her face and Kat bit her lip heavily. She looked exactly like the woman in that picture and she was so confused. The same skin and hair color was mirrored between the two of them. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked to see if the photo was labeled in any form and thankfully it was. 

‘Jane said yes! Catalina proposed to Jane on senior summer trip.’ She began to feel overwhelmed with a number of emotions, it didn’t feel right in that moment, she never knew her mother had been in a relationship like that before, especially six years before Katherine’s birth. And the name stuck out so much to Katherine, Catalina, it was so similar to her name. She left the room, the book firmly held in her hands as her chest. “Who is Catalina?” Katherine demands as she looks at her aunt who was still on the phone with her mom. 

“Jane, I’m gonna need you to get here at soon as possible.” Anna says with wide eyes as she stares at her niece. 

“No, don't get my mom involved in this, who is Catalina?” Katherine asks again as she steps closer to her aunt. 

“She’s going to be here in a moment, please be patient.” 

“Please tell me.” The sixteen year old begs. 

“She’s my sister.” Anna informs her as she finally looks away from her young niece. 

“And she was my mom’s fiancee.” Katherine adds, feeling numb at the words coming out of her mouth as the front door shuts and Anna’s German Shepard, Monty, begins to bark at the visitor and Katherine’s mother enters the room, finding her daughter and Anna. “Mom who is Catalina?” Katherine questions, forcing the book out towards her mom. 

“Let’s go sit down first.” her mom says. 

“Jane, I told her that Lina is my sister.” Anna mumbles as Jane looks over at Anna and takes a deep breath. 

“Please Kat, let’s sit down and I will tell you everything.” Jane says and Katherine nods her head a bit before cautiously following her mom and aunt to the kitchen. The three all sat down at the table together and Katherine opened the book to the page that showed the proposal. Jane sucked in a breath, her eyes shining with tears as she saw the image like she hadn’t seen it in so long. “Catalina was my wife,” Jane spoke softly, looking up at her daughter, “She was your mother.” 

“Was?” Katherine demands.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine learns about her other mother Catalina and starting to get some answers.

“She passed away, a long time ago.” Jane admits with tears welling more in her eyes as she spoke about Catalina. In that moment Katherine’s heart broke in two, her life wasn’t making sense anymore than it had in the past sixteen years. She would’ve remembered if she had another mother, she’s sure she would. “When did she die? I don’t remember her.” Katherine asks as she feels her breath running short. 

“She died when you were three.” Jane replies, “And it broke your little heart and I couldn’t let you continue to feel that pain forever. You cried every night, wouldn’t eat and I couldn’t and our family thought it was best to not have you feel that pain anymore so we started to move pictures and talked less about her, but she lives through you every single day.” 

“How did she die?” Katherine whispers as she began to cry, overwhelmed with the knowledge that she did have two parents, that she wasn’t adopted. That she had lost a family member, she couldn’t believe it. For thirteen years, her family had lied to her for so long and she was hurt by the knowledge of it. “Cancer took her. She was first diagnosed when you were only a few months old and she fought so hard and she got better for a while and we had hope. She wanted you to be happy, always. She really did try.” Jane says as she started to get choked up, she was remembering everything all at once, things that she’d managed to suppress for so long. “I’m so sorry Kat, I wanted to protect you.” Katherine glanced down at the scrapbook open in front of her and turned back to face her once again, she wanted to look at her mom, her other mom, she wanted to take in the features that she never got to learn. 

She felt so confused and it weighed on her heavily that she didn’t recognize the woman that helped bring her into the word. It didn’t matter that Catalina had only been with her for such a short time in this world, that was still her mother. She had two mothers and she felt like the puzzle piece that had been missing, finally had been found and completed her heart. “Did you guys get married?” Katherine asks, tapping the picture in front of her, the engagement image. And Jane couldn’t help but smile slightly and nodded her head, gently moving a few pages forward. 

“We were engaged in July and married that November. I was only eighteen at the time and Catalina, she was nineteen. We met when she studied here in Britain for a year, she boarded with my family for two weeks and we made an instant connection. I was only fourteen at the time and well she was a year older but I was smitten from the moment I met her. We managed to keep a healthy relationship all through high school, going trips and visiting each other at school whenever we could, it was easier for her to come here since Germany always had long holidays.” Jane explains and Katherine glanced towards her aunt who was looking out of the window, no doubt reliving her grief, she lost her sister after all. It made sense to Kat why Catalina had lived in Germany, her mother and aunt had gone to the same boarding school. 

“Then for my trip before starting university, she brought me home and I met her family for the first time, and she proposed there too. We got married the week I went on winter holiday and we knew we wanted to start a family, but thought it’d be best to wait after university.” 

“Did she go to university?” Kat asks. 

“Yes, she studied to be a genetic counselor, she wanted to help families with their children who had genetic issues and she did that proudly after she graduated. Once I received my degree, we started IVF and soon enough we were having you. She was the best mother and partner I could’ve ever asked for.” Jane adds. 

“Why didn’t you let me continue to remember her?” Katherine questions tears returning to her eyes as she wished she could be hugging Catalina in that moment, that she wished her mothers were here with her. How she wished that she could remember her mom for who she was and not just have a blank slate in her mind about who she was. “I didn’t want to watch you break everyday, you’re my little girl and I hated seeing you so broken when we lost her.” 

“It’s breaking me even more today.” Kat snapped as she stood up from the table, walking out the front door and slamming it behind her. Hot tears rushed down her cheeks as she made her way down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She couldn’t explain the feeling that was bubbling inside her, one of grief for her and one she just couldn’t figure out the meaning behind. She was searching for something inside her to remember Catalina. She was sure if she was so broken at three like her mom had claimed that she must have some type of memory of her. But she grew more frustrated as she walked down the street trying to recall anything. Finally she sat on a grassy knoll and pulled her phone from her pocket. She was a good fifteen minutes from home but had no intentions of returning until her cloudy judgement had cleared. 

The sixteen year old pressed the call button to her best friend, Anne, she needed to talk with someone who wasn’t family at that moment and it seemed that Anne was her best option. “Kat, what’s up girlie?” Anne asks after the second ring. There was so much cheer in her friend’s voice, gosh she wished that she could be as cheerful as Anne right. “Could you come pick me? I need to tell you something.” Katherine says in a shaky voice. 

“You better not be pregnant, I know I said I wanted to be an aunt. But I was kidding especially to you and Joan. Mainly to you and Joan.” Anne rambles on. 

“No, no. I’m not pregnant. Far from it. I just really need to talk to you about something.” 

“Send me your location and I’ll be there ASAP.” Anne replies as they finished their call and Kat shared her location for Anne to come collect her since Anne was the only one in their friend group with a license so far. And Katherine just stared up at the sky, thinking about life to herself, she was somewhat angry with her mother and on the other hand, she understood why it wasn’t something they openly talked about. I mean her grandma Ara passed away when she was twelve and it wasn’t something they really talked about all that often, only really mourning her on the day of her death and her birthday. 

Kat began to wonder if her mother continued to mourn the loss of her other mom, it wasn’t so weird for her to think that she had two mom versus one that she grew up with. It was like someone was completely wiped from her memory and that was clouding her judgement completely. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Anne pulled up in her old beat up blue jeep. Kat was surprised that thing had survived Anne and her ‘accidents’ or the fact most of the roadkill in their town was caused by Anne. “Come on let’s go before my dad wonders where I went!” Anne shouts as she puts down the passenger window. 

The sixteen year old moved herself off the grassy spot and climbed into her best friend’s vehicle, buckling as soon as she got in. Mainly because she didn’t trust Anne since Kat had been in the car last time Anne backed into a wall, she couldn’t they both managed to survive Anne getting their license. The car ride was rather silent as they made their way back to Anne’s home, both getting out of the jeep and heading inside as Kat checked her phone and saw that her mom had been trying to call and text her like crazy but the girl just sighed and texted her mother that she was safe and with Anne. 

The steady stream of texts had finally stopped and the girls went upstairs to Anne’s room, her older friend sitting herself on her bed and the brunette looked towards Kat. “So tell me what’s going on.” Anne says. 

In that moment Kat took a deep breath and finally spoke, “I had two moms, had. My other mom passed away when I was little to cancer and I only found out when I looked through some old scrapbooks and my mom didn’t want me to hurt because of her loss, but I think I’m more hurt that I didn’t get to remember her memory like it’s just blank there and it hurts. I really wish I could remember the good things about her but there is nothing and I hate, I just hate it.” 

She glanced up and looked at her best friend who was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. They sat in silence once again while Anne began to process everything. “So your mom was married?” Anne asks, trying to find a question to ask in that statement that Kat had just made and the younger girl had nodded her head a bit. “I don’t know what to say, how else are you feeling?” 

“Numb I guess,” Kat shrugs, “It feels like I’ve been lied to my entire life and I really wish that I could get some more answers.” 

“Maybe we could google her.” Anne suggests. 

“She died when I was three, I don’t think there’d be much on her.” 

“You’d be surprised at what's available online today.” the older girl replies as she grabs her laptop off of her nightstand and opens it up before beginning to open google. “What was her name?” Anne asks as Kat sits beside her. 

“Catalina Aragon, I’m guessing that’s what it was since my last name is Seymour-Aragon.” Kat replies as Anne nods her head. Katherine had always been confused on why she had two last names and her mom had always brushed it off. Anne began typing the name in the search bar with the word ‘obituary’ which made Katherine’s heart sink all over again. She kept being reminded that Catalina had passed away every few minutes by this knowledge. Anne hit search and a bunch of options popped up. “Okay looks like we have one.” Anne states as she clicks on one for the year Catalina had passed away. 

The moment the picture popped up, Kat knew it was her mother. “That’s her, I look just like her.” Anne glanced between her friend and the picture, making observations of their similarities, and noting that Kat was right that they did look alike. Anne then began to scroll further down on the page. “Catalina passed away from a long fight with breast cancer, she is survived by her wife Jane Seymour-Aragon and their daughter, Katherine Seymour-Aragon.” Anne read aloud and Katherine got choked up again. It hurt to see her name listed there.

“She passed away on October 10th, 2007. So you were three when it happened.” Anne says, pointing to where it said the year on the screen, “And that she worked for the hospital, helping families with babies in the NICU. After her own daughter had spent three weeks in the NICU. I had no idea you’d been born early.” 

“That explains why there’s no pictures in my books from when I was first born, she must’ve been there with me all the time.” Kat spoke as her voice cracked. She knew that she was a premie but her mom only had a handful of pictures with her in the NICU, mainly holding her for the first time a week or so into her stay. She was always told that it was because her mom had to have a C section because there had been some compilations with the pregnancy and it was safer for both of them for Katherine to be born early. “I can’t believe this was right, one google search away from knowing something about her.” 

“You can read it yourself if you want and I grab us some snacks from the kitchen and we can talk a bit about how you’re feeling?” Anne suggests placing her laptop on Kat’s lap who nods her head in agreement towards her friend who disappeared out of the room and is going to retrieve them some food for a long night. 

Kat began to read over the information on the screen in front of her, it made her smile knowing that her mom was dedicated to helping others, even when she was really sick because she was diagnosed when Katherine was a few months old, probably a few weeks or so after Kat had be released from the NICU. She was learning how good of a person her mom was in her lifetime and she was thankful to know that both her moms were good. She just couldn’t why she didn’t get to continue to remember one of them. 

Anne returned to the room and smiled softly at her friend who was still looking intently at the screen, then placing packs of goldfish and fruit rolls up on the foot of the bed, snacks that they both had enjoyed in their childhood and still enjoying today. She then pulled two cans of Cola from her sweatpant pockets with a chuckle. “I still haven’t been caught for this.” She grins and Katherine chuckles in response. 

“Your parents let us get away with anything. They always have, they always will.” Katherine smiles as Anne plops down beside her best friend. She reached forward and grabbed one of the packs of goldfish and began to snack on it. “Are you okay? Like did you find out today?” Anne asks. 

“I guess so, it’s crazy that I only found out about her so late and it was today. I was snooping and found out.” 

“Well your mom must’ve had a good reason for wanting to protect you from it.” Anne says, trying to reassure her best friend. Kat just shrugged a bit as she continued to eat her snack and Anne just dropped the subject for a while as they hung for the rest of the evening, then Anne drove Kat home since she had work in the morning which was the reason Kat couldn’t stay the night. Kat noted that the lights were on when they arrived at her house, sighing that her mother was home and that meant they were going to have to talk with each other. 

The teen headed up the driveway and through the front door, before stepping inside and removed her shoes as she glanced around to see if her mother was waiting for her in the front of this house. Surprisingly Jane wasn’t nearby as Katherine walked further into her home, finding her mother in her own bedroom, a shoebox beside her as she read through something. “Mom?” Kat asks softly as she saw where her mother was, the blond then glanced up at her daughter, observing her child standing in front of her. 

“Hi sweetie, please come sit down, I have something to show you.” Jane says, patting the spot on the bed beside her and Kat cautiously made her way across the room. She sat beside her mother who then placed the box that turned out to not be a shoebox, onto her daughter’s lap. Kat looked at it in confusion as she read the label on the top, ‘For Katherine to open on her 18th Birthday’


End file.
